


Snapshot: Prelude to Sand/Sound Attack on Konoha

by osheamobile



Series: Theater of War (Old) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile





	Snapshot: Prelude to Sand/Sound Attack on Konoha

A blood-curdling scream cut through the otherwise silent stadium.  
  
Hiroshi blinked, leaning slightly over the railing. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Gendou's eyes narrowed under his dark glasses. "An A-rank assassination jutsu."  
  
Kensuke yawned, scratching his dog Hayate idly. "Where did Sasuke learn an assassination jutsu?"  
  
Hiroshi glanced over to the other side of the stadium. Hatake Kakashi was leaning against a pillar, but his orange books were nowhere in sight. He was focusing intensely on the match happening below. His other two students - the Uzumaki kid and the pink-haired girl - were cheering Sasuke on below.  
  
"Where indeed," he mused. It looked like the Copy Ninja had found a protegé.  
  
"Think that was his trump card?" asked Hotaru, flipping her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Can't be," Kensuke drawled. "Unless he's stupid enough to blow it at the beginning of a public match."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "I don't know. That Gaara looks pretty scary. You saw what he did to Lee-kun in the prelims."  
  
"Yeah, but he was running on empty at that point..."  
  
Hiroshi tuned his teammates out and focused on the tableau below him. Uchiha Sasuke had managed to penetrate the rock-solid sphere of sand that protected Sabaku no Gaara. By the sound of the screaming, he must have drawn blood.  
  
The Chuunin Selection Exam had been especially troublesome this year, even disregarding the freakish Suna genin team; reports had it that Orochimaru was somewhere in the village. Gendou's contacts in ANBU Interrogation had gotten them spots on the proctor squad, and they had used the opportunity to keep a lookout for the Hokage's prodigal student.  
  
No such luck, though. They didn't give out Legendary status (or an S-class rating in the Bingo Book) for nothing. Orochimaru had evaded capture thus far, and everyone was on edge.  
  
Hiroshi frowned. Gaara had rocketed out of the stadium as soon as his shield had collapsed, and his teammates were scurrying to keep up. Nobody seemed to be doing anything about it, though; they were all looking at the feathers floating down from the sky...  
  
He shook his head. Genjutsu. He performed the dispelling seal and suppressed his chakra, freeing himself from the effects. He immediately felt a lot more alert; he hadn't even noticed himself getting sleepier.  
  
"Wake up, guys, I think we're about to have company."  
  
Kensuke slid his massive crossbow from its resting place on his back, and grinned as he loaded it. Hotaru twirled a pair of kunai in her hands, eyes darting about. Gendou was nowhere in sight, which meant he was in perfect ambush position.  
  
An explosion at the south gate grabbed Hiroshi's attention, and he started pooling chakra for an area-effect genjutsu.  
  
The battle was on.


End file.
